


Dissever My Soul

by keerawa



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: Poe might recover from these 'glitches' more quickly if he could bring himself to ignore her.
Relationships: Lizzie Elliot & Poe (Altered Carbon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Dissever My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas, Steve and Alby.

The spiraling data of the planet’s bounties drew Poe into their whirling gyre.

He found himself once again in Miss Elizabeth’s room. She sat on her bed, sharpening a knife. He allowed himself a moment to admire her:; her grace, her confidence, and her magnificent lion's mane of hair as she focused on her task, the rasp of silicon carbide on steel the only sound in their tiny, silent world. Then she placed the weapon and whetstone on her bedside table, looked up at him, and smiled.

What a delight, for his mere presence to be enough to bring a smile to a human’s face.

“Miss Elizabeth, my apologies, but I am engaged in a time-sensitive task with Mr. Kovacs,” he said, greeting and farewell in one.

“Sit with me,” she said, patting the bed beside her. “This will only take a minute.”

He sat, unable to ignore a request from one of his guests, even one that existed only within the broken meanderings of his own neural net. He found himself far too close, his thigh pressed up against hers, and moved to sit an appropriate distance away from her on the bed.

“As you can see, I am somewhat damaged,” he explained.

Miss Elizabeth nodded seriously. “Of course you are. They murdered you, just like they murdered me. We’re hard to kill, though, aren’t we,” she said mischievously, fey and dangerous. For a moment, as her red lips parted, Poe spied teeth sharper than any human’s.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “However, I must be off. Mr. Kovacs requires my assistance, and as pleasant as these interludes may be, you are not, alas, real.”

“Eddie,” she said sharply, capturing his attention in the nanosecond it took to adjust from the virtual, internal world to the exterior. “Your memories of me are real. And so are you. Remember that, if nothing else.”

“I will endeavor to do so,” he promised her before re-focusing his consciousness on the Raven and Mr. Kovacs.


End file.
